Designios del pasado fragmento 3: Los 12 Spriggans
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: En los doce escudos del imperio Álvarez, podemos decir que Zeref tiene a un equipo sin igual y mucho mas, cuando se trata de su bienestar incluso en los mundos alternos…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island " Reto: Maratón de Brotps " de Fairy Tail. #12EscudosSpriggan Continuará en designios del pasado parte 2: intercambio
1. Reunión

**D** **esesperación y Calamidad**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Brotp: August/Eileen**

 **Random:**

 **74\. Solo cállate**

 **99\. Solo muérete**

 **Summary:**

 **En los doce escudos del imperio Álvarez, podemos decir que hay dos de ellos tan fuertes y tan contradictorios, como Eileen y August.**

 **Incluso Zeref, para hacer una reunión tiene problemas.**

 **Al final, sería su devoción por el emperador quien les unía** **…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "** **Reto: Maratón de Brotps** **" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: Manga~Anime**

 **Palabras:** **498 Aprox.**

 **1\. Reunión…**

August, aquel conocido como el gran mago y temido por el mundo como: Calamidad.

Estaba en la reunión que el emperador, había hecho llamar a los doce escudos por lo que iba a comenzar.

Miro al joven pelinegro que era el emperador, uno que el continente al sur conocía como Zeref el Mago Oscuro y sus 400 años de estar sobre la faz de este mundo, gracias a "la maldición de Aksheram"

A veces sentía pena por él, desde que lo conocía sabia la pureza del chico y el dolor que cargaba con él.

Cerro los ojos, por lo menos habían 7 de los doce escudos y al otro lado de la mesa circular a su derecha —gracias a Dios, lejos de él —estaba God Serena con sus ridículas poses.

En el salón estaban reunidos y dentro del castillo: Invel Yura—mano derecha del emperador quien no se separaba de él—Seguido estaba Brandish—la niña que demolía naciones —junto a ella Dimaria Yesta—En si una guerrera de tiempos inmemoriales —al otro lado Ajeel, el chico de las arenas y la presencia de Neinhart era palpable en el edificio.

Ya sabía que Walh solo dejaba ver su machina, ya que el idiota no solía gustarle venir y eso solo era el comienzo.

Porque el verdadero dolor de cabeza, eran dos de los escudos que al parecer pasaban del llamado del emperador y aunque su majestad era benevolente con ellos, sabía que algunos parecían omitir su llamado.

Rakheid Dragneel una molestia y Eileen Belserion, una de las más grandes en el imperio además de ser la discípula del emperador.

Era una mujer muy poderosa, pero, era realmente grosera y desafiaba cualquier orden. Vio como Ajeel se elevaba en su asiento y hacía referencia a la estupidez junto a la fuerza dudosa de God Serena.

Parecía que en vez de dar sugerencias útiles, parecían dar vueltas a cosas irrelevantes.

—Si God Serena es lo más fuerte de ese continente de mierda…—comento Ajeel con una sonrisa de burla —No necesitamos enviar al ejército completo. Solo yo y Dimaria, incluso Brandish podríamos…

—Solo cállate—corto August, mientras asimilaba las intenciones del emperador —Somos peones a disposición del emperador, si considera que debemos hacerlo no se discutirá más. Se llevara a cabo el Ragnarok, eso es lo que su majestad quiere.

—August, no es solo eso—comento Zeref, sonrió con calidez —Quiero que experimenten la verdadera desesperación, será una lucha que decidirá la destrucción de la humanidad.

August sabía lo referente a ello, después de todo conocer aquel chico y su fuerza, era verse a sí mismo cuando aparecía en batalla: La Calamidad en Arakitashia era inevitable, en agosto.

Vio como las sonrisas de todos se avistaban, llenas de expectativas y anticipación.

Realmente eran uno cuando, el emperador los necesitaba y querían dar lo mejor para él. La calamidad venia tras la aparición de un Springgan y con ello la desesperación…

Esperaba que entonces, ella apareciera para cumplir los deseos del emperador.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis! Dio te Benedica!**

 **Recordando aquella reunión me gusto pensar en August no solo como el frío general, sino como un hombre mayor cuya experiencia y tiempo al lado de Zeref le enseño a comprender sus acciones.**


	2. Solo Muerete, ¿Quieres?

**D** **esesperación y Calamidad**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Brotp: August/Eileen**

 **Random:**

 **74\. Solo cállate**

 **99\. Solo muérete**

 **Summary:**

 **En los doce escudos del imperio Álvarez, podemos decir que hay dos de ellos tan fuertes y tan contradictorios, como Eileen y August. Incluso Zeref, para hacer una reunión tiene problemas.**

 **Al final, sería su devoción por el emperador quien les unía** **…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "** **Reto: Maratón de Brotps** **" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **Manga ~Anime**

 **Palabras:** **500** **Aprox.**

 **#12EscudosSpriggan**

 **#ZerefelEmperador**

 **2.** **Solo Muérete, ¿Quieres?**

"¿Quién diría que el enemigo tenía a alguien tan interesante?" pensó Eileen al mirar a su joven víctima, había vencido a sus "niñas" y estas estaban en su forma natural: Las espadas negra y blanca, su armamento.

Vio cómo se volvía sentada en el suelo aquella chica de cabello blanco, ojos azules y vestido modesto a pesar de su belleza cetrina. Vio como en sus ojos se impregnaba el miedo, eso le complació realmente y con un movimiento de sus manos sus armas comenzaban la danza de lo que sería un hermoso cuadro de horror.

—primero lo primero…Tomare esa hermosa piel de seda—murmuro sonriente —Y de esa forma, haré que te veas como un viejo trapo sucio.

Escuchó sus jadeos y sus gritos, sonrió al ver el dolor en su rostro.

—Para cuando termine contigo, serás mas que solo un trozo de carne podrida que hará que todo el mundo desvíe la mirada con solo verte.

Era excitante verla gritar, saber que aquella belleza sería solo una abstracta forma de lo que seria cuando terminara con ella.

Sus gritos solo era un índice del dolor, uno que recorría cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo.

—Eileen—Aquella voz molesta, solo podría ser de una sola persona con tal poder mágico—Tus métodos siguen siendo tan groseros, por no decir menos.

Sonrió y al mirar de soslayo pudo ver a August junto a una pequeña niña tan familiar.

—Oh, vaya—evaluo a ambos visitantes—Es tan agradable verte después de tanto tiempo, lord August.

Se volvió Despaldas, atenta de su víctima.

Vio a la pequeña Brandish, era tan grande y exponiendo a favor el uso de universo uno, August terminaba siempre con una orden.

—Los doce escudos deben reunirse —su sentencia era molesta y fijando sus ojos en los de August supo que ahora no era el momento.

—Esta bien, deja de hacerme esa cara—oculto su rostro en la capa de su sombrero—, Solo sera por esta ocasión que acate tus órdenes. Pero, antes…

No término de explicar lo que quería hacer cuando, un rayo de luz atravesaba al aire y a la hermosa chica.

—He perforado su corazón, supongo que eso sera suficiente, ¿verdad?

—Me conmueve toda esa "Bondad" Lord August, ya que esto viene siendo propio del que llaman "Calamidad".

Después de todo, la calamidad y la desesperación van juntas.

Ahora, frente al Fairy Heart y viendo a la pequeña niña sufrir sonrió divertida por como su majestad se preocupaba.

Sintió los pasos de Neinhart, era normal rendir cuentas a ella.

—Erza-sama esta en la batalla —solo de escuchar ese nombre, venia una opresión.

Sabia que la habilidad de Neinhart no serviría, al final tendría que luchar de otra forma.

—Matala…—Neinhart no olvidaría quien es el y Erza solo era el pasado que tenía en Isghar.

El salió, ella quedo sola pero entre ella y la pequeña niña tenia solo un deseo.

—Solo muérete, ¿Quieres?—sonrió tristemente y miro las lágrimas que no volvería a derramar.


	3. Idiota

**Un Antisocial y La Bruja**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Brotp:**

 **Walh-Dimaria**

 **Random:**

 **69.** **"** **¿Qué harás sin mi?" "Tener una vida social." "Eso es justo."**

 **54\. "Mira quien habla.".**

 **Summary:**

 **En los doce escudos del imperio Álvarez,** **hay personas inusuales y entre ellas un Antisocial junto a una "Princesa" si es que se podía llamar asi.**

 **Uno odiaba al otro, pero,** **sería su devoción por el emperador quien les unía** **…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "** **Reto: Maratón de Brotps** **" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **Manga ~Anime**

 **Palabras: 500** **Aprox.**

 **#12EscudosSpriggan**

 **#ZerefelEmperador**

Walh Itch, simplemente odiaba estar presente ante otros.

Aunque le causaba gracia el porque del emperador y el cadáver de su antigua amante, no importaba eso.

Sus soldados debilidad eran un grupo de avanzada, uno lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar a esos estorbos, mientras llegaba por el sur.

Sintió unos pasos a su lado, para sentir la presencia de Dimaria Yesta.

Su cabello rubio, su pose altiva y sus rasgos cínicos junto a su chaleco atado en su cintura.

—¿Vaya a quien tenemos aquí?—a veces olvidaba lo molesta que resultaba y eso le causaba dolor de cabeza—No es mas que, Walh el Antisocial.

Hubiera dejado a cargo a un soldado debilidad, pero, era el mismo emperador quien deseaba esto.

—Mira quien habla la bruja de Chronos—comento decaído en el suelo y mirándola sin ninguna simpatía— viajar por barco contigo y el molesto de Neinhart es un dolor de cabeza.

—Genial, ahora tengo que cuidar de dos niños—suspiro cansada.

Miro hacia el horizonte, donde pronto avistarían el puerto de Hargeon donde desembarcarían.

Escucho la molesta risa de Walh, se volvió para encontrarse con ese desagradable ser en el suelo.

—¡Hyahahyahya!—su risa tan molesta que sus ojos marrones se tornaron dorados y negros con el deseo de matarlo —Ajeel fue derrotado y Brandish capturada por el enemigo.

Eso pareció causarle gracia, Dimaria solo quería una cosa: llegar y ver la humillación de Randi.

—Parece ser que los soldados debilidad no eran suficientes —su voz cambio de tono, algo que Dimaria ignoro por el momento.

—Es patético, deben tener una gran fuerza ¿eh?—se volvió para ver el cambio bipolar de Walh—¿Qué?

—No debemos subestimar al enemigo, han obligado al emperador a mover todo el ejército —comento sonriente.

—Nuestro objetivo es tomar el puerto de Hargeon—le recordó Dimaria, sabia que los idiotas eran lo que eran: idiotas.

Vio como la energía fluía entre los dedos del Machina, las piezas comenzaban a agruparse y cerca del rostro del idiota un teleobjetivo.

—Fairy Tail esta a 400 km de aquí—recalco la rubia colocando su mano en la frente, como su viera al gremio—Creo que no podrías darles, ¿Qué harías sin mi?.Una voz de la razón, ¿ah?

—Tener una vida social—murmuro, para si y luego ampliar una sonrisa siniestra—¡No deberías dudar del gran Walh el prodigio de los Machina!

Disparó, Dimaria solo pudo decir luego la alegría de que el idiota fallará y disfrutar de la vista del puerto.

—Eso es justo que no destruyeras un lugar tan lindo —miro a la nave caer en llamas a tierra y se echo a reir— probablemente, sera interesante.

—Apuntaba a Magnolia —recalco el hombre desde un tejado cercano, observando desde arriba el panorama.

Soldados de Alvarez estaban por todo el lugar, Dimaria observo el lugar y lo agradable que era.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Hola a todos cumplido el reto a otro más ;D**


	4. Test

**Los 12 Spriggans: Tu hermano**

 **Designios del pasado: Fragmento 3**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Brotps:**

 **Larcade~August**

 **Random:**

 **55.** **"** **TÚ, MALDITO/TU PEQUEÑA BASURA"**

 **73\. "Reprobé otro test. Voy a morir."**

 **Summary:**

 **En** **la Academia de magia Vistarion de Arakitashia, hay grandes prodigios y profesores.**

 **Entre dos de ellos un Zeref confundido** **…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "** **Reto: Maratón de Brotps** **" de Fairy** **Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **AU(Universo Alternativo)**

 **Palabras:** **513** **Aprox.**

 **#12EscudosSpriggan**

 **#ZerefelEmperador**

 **#Odioalamagia**

 **4\. Test**

—Zeref-kun —un pelinegro se volvió para encontrarse con uno de sus maestros, August rey de la magia con su barba extendida y su capa de trazos extraños—Quiero que vengas conmigo.

El chico asintió, tenia pocos meses allí desde lo del escape y por cierto había conocido gente muy rara.

Entre ellos los que se consideraban su guardia personal, se hacían llamar los 12 Spriggans y al parecer algunos salieron de excursión, sin aprobación del rey mago.

Siguió la estela de August, cuando vio que cruzaba una puerta y siguiéndolo, entró en una habitación elegante cuyo vitral en contraluz no era visible.

Allí de pie, ante el vitral estaba alguien a quien no podía ver y estrechando los ojos trató de verle.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—la voz de August sonaba molesta, la tensión se sentía en el lugar.

—¡Hola, viejo August!—Zeref noto los oscuros ojos del hombre que parecía un monje—Quería conocer al que es "él" en está época, ¿sabes?

Zeref vio una vena de ira en su frente, algo que no había visto con los otros miembros que conocía.

—¡Tu pequeña basura!—molesto, August iba a extender su báculo —¿Crees que el llamado de esa reunión era una broma?

El hombre hizo una mueca de incomodidad, levanto las manos en señal de paz.

—¡Espera!¡Espera!—comento moviendo sus palmas hacia adelante, para que parara—Que recuerde no soy el único que falto a esa reunión y Eileen con Neinhart, también omitieron tu orden.

—Como general de los 12—expreso August aun con la ira en sus ojos, aunque su rostro era impasible —Anuncie, el regreso del chico y por tanto ya que al parecer has estado ignorando tu deber, creo informarte que si no pasas el Test de ingreso no serás parte de la academia.

Zeref pudo ver el horror en el rostro del hombre, por cierta razón le parecía familiar.

—¡Espera!, ¿No es en serio lo que dices?—comento con una gota corriendo por la sien, Larcade era por lo general de convencer a alguien.—Se que reprobé otro test, pero…

Pero, el rey mago era otra cuestión.

—En cuanto a ti—se volvió hacia Zeref, ignorando olímpicamente a Larcade.

La ira parecía haberse esfumado y una calma se había pasado por sus ojos

—Debes prepararte, harás el Test también. Te enviaré a Invel quien puede ayudarte.

Larcade hizo una mueca de molestia, sabia que el general Invierno era un hombre muy serio y de por si, los Spriggans habían hecho un pacto con el Mago Oscuro.

De por sí, cada generación tras la muerte del primer emperador, los 12 Escudos habían hecho un lazo con su "maldición" y cada vez que él volvía, ellos también lo hacían.

Suspiro, volvió la mirada al chico mientras August salía del lugar.

—Tu maldito viejo—murmuro bajito, para cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con la mirada sorprendida den chico —mierda…lamento eso, mi nombre es Larcade Dragneel. Soy tu hermano.

La puerta se abrió y el frío helado, le hizo temblar.

—Voy a morir—comento al ver a Invel en la puerta —Mierda...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Hola a todos cumplido el reto a otro más ;D y me gusta estos corticos de mi trilogía, supongo que sería publicidad descarada. *w***


	5. Lucharía por ti

**Los 12 Spriggans: Mi lazo contigo.**

 **Designios del pasado: Fragmento 3**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Brotps:**

 **Larcade~Invel**

 **Random:**

 **9\. "Los pelearé por ti!"** **/** **"¡Pelearé con ellos por ti!"**

 **34.** **"** **Nada podría haberme preparado para este momento."**

 **Summary:**

 **En** **la Academia de magia Vistarion de Arakitashia, hay grandes prodigios y profesores.**

 **Entre dos de ellos un Zeref confundido** **…Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "** **Reto: Maratón de Brotps** **" de Fairy** **Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **AU(Universo Alternativo)**

 **Palabras:** **499** **Aprox.**

 **#12EscudosSpriggan**

 **#ZerefelEmperador**

 **#Odioalamagia**

 **5\. Lucharía por ti.**

—Supongo que eres la molestia adicional, ¿No?—comento acomodando sus lentes, los que ocultaban un rojo como el vino—Mi lord, venga por aquí por favor.

Larcade miro al albino cuyo traje formal y posición de manos elegantes, lo hacían ver apacible con una mezcla de amenaza.

Vio al pelinegro seguirle, no iba a dejar que lo ignorará y no creyera en lo que decía sobre su parentesco.

—Invel, ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto Larcade, miro que le ignoraba aunque parecía que era el único con este extraño escalofrío.

—Solo estoy al servicio de Zeref-sama—comento lacónico, mirándolo de soslayo—Además, ¿Cómo es posible que ignoraras una orden de August?

Sintió el odio palpable, sonrió forzadamente y miro al chico que parecía sonreír.

—Apenas termine la preparación de Zeref-sama, los 12 escudos nos reuniremos—Invel continuo guiándolos por un sendero, parecía que lo llevaba al templo del dragón oscuro—¿Creo que sabes a dónde vamos Larcade?

—Nada podría haberme preparado para este momento —comento, sintió una extraña turbación de magia que provenía de adentro del templo—¿Qué es esto Invel?

La figura ante él se distorsiono y Larcade, se coloco ante Zeref por cualquier ataque de "eso" que estaba allí

"Era esto" el escalofríos no era por Invel, sino por el mal presentimiento de las intenciones del enemigo.

Muchos trataron de espiar y matar a los anteriores sucesores, algunos lo lograron otros no.

La desaparición de la familia Dragneel, había contribuido a que el nuevo sucesor desapareciera de la faz del imperio.

—Muéstrate—comento Larcade, con sus ojos llenos de una amenaza velada —Enemigo del emperador.

Larcade no quería que el viera aún esta faceta de él, Zeref aun no estaba listo y eso no era bueno.

—Nadie lo tocara—afirmo mientras veía a magos oscuros levantarse de sombras, si, de nuevo esos locos venían tras él —¡Luchare con ellos por ti!

Su tatuaje comenzó a liberarse del hechizo cambio de forma, lamentable era que este chico su hermano ahora viera tales cosas.

Larcade solo se dedicaba a caminar, mientras los magos caían uno tras otro.

Sabía que afuera habían más, debía terminar esto.

Se volvió para ver al chico, sus ojos negros llenos del temor que no deseaba y sonrió tristemente.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron estrepitosamente, una ráfaga de frío helado y lleno de una molestia caló hasta los huesos al resto.

—Lamento que haya tenido que ver esto, Zeref-sama —Invel entraba al salón y con él un frío invierno—Has pasado el Test, Larcade.

Vio al chico, sonrió sabiendo que aún a pesar de tanto tiempo su devoción por el emperador era la misma.

Agarró el collar en su cuello, era el lazo que tenia con su hermano e hincándose de rodillas miró al pelinegro.

—Lucharia por ti, no importa quien sea—dejo que fluyera su apariencia.

Era un hombre, cuyo rostro estaba marcado y en cuyo cuerpo estaba impregnado su lazo que lo unía a el.

—Emperador—Invel estaba allí, con una reverencia —Los otros llegaron.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Hola a todos complicado, pero, me gusta hacerlo ahora como dice Natsu: ¡Estoy Encendido!**


	6. Es solo un niño

**Los 12 Spriggans:**

 **Designios del pasado: Fragmento 3**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Brotps:**

 **Bradman~Eileen**

 **Random:**

 **42\. "Do you remember that day?" / ¿Recuerdas aquel día?**

 **62\. "I didn't mean to!" / "No era mi intención."**

 **Summary:**

 **En** **la Academia de magia Vistarion de Arakitashia, hay grandes prodigios y profesores.**

 **Un dúo y entre ellos un Zeref subestimado…** **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "** **Reto: Maratón de Brotps** **" de Fairy** **Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **AU(Universo Alternativo)**

 **Palabras: 571** **Aprox.**

 **#12EscudosSpriggan**

 **#ZerefelEmperador**

 **#Odioalamagia**

 **6\. Es sólo un niño**

El sonido de los tacones retumbaba en el pasillo, allí caminando una hermosa mujer pelirroja.

Vestía una falda corta color negro, una chaqueta de oficina sobre ella una bata blanca y llevando entre sus manos una tablilla, cuyos papeles le inquietaban.

Para colmo, esta reunión sobre quien sería un alumno de alguno de los 12, "¡Que se lo endosen a otro!" pensó leyendo el informe. Sus ojos llenos de excitación estaban fijos en un punto, solo el mero título le ponía a cien y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

" _ **El dragón del apocalipsis, ha dado señales de vida…"**_ leyó, apretó los labios de anticipación y una sonrisa en sus labios, al pensar que podría luchar contra una leyenda viva: _**Acnologia**_

Al abrir las puertas, encontró a Invel con su usual indiferencia y a un Larcade… ¿De rodillas? Soltó una carcajada, al verle ante un chico pelinegro con su mirada fija en la suya y se llevo una mano a los labios ocultando su risa.

— ¿Así que este es el chico?—pregunto acercándose, miro la forma real del Dragneel blanco y arqueo una ceja —Así que va en serio esto, ¿No?

—Sí, eso parece—se volvió al ver a Bradman, con capucha y oculto en la oscuridad con ojos brillantes, sonrío al pensar que esto intimidaría en este tiempo a alguien , aun así esta era la Parca—El chico es insultante, ¿Cómo osa estar aquí?

—Es solo un niño, ¿Creen que es el?—se encogió de hombros, Bradman chasqueo los dedos para dejar en claro sus intenciones—Aunque, puedo creer tal afirmación siempre que el chico no muera con eso. ¿Recuerdas aquel día cuando solo tu presencia atemorizaba?

Vio como Bradman cuya apariencia era diferente, cuando por primera vez fueron y conocieron al emperador. Ahora, parecía un hombre común aunque escondía un horrible dilema: Las Partículas de Barreras Mágicas.

—Over Skelter—Murmuro el hombre.

Observo como los cráneos giraban alrededor del chico, como incrustaban en su piel los dedos de huesos y este parecía un poco atemorizado, vio entonces como sus ojos se oscurecieron: Iba a morir.

El aire y la oscuridad comenzaron arremolinarse alrededor del chico, algo que no había visto jamás.

Bradman se caracterizaba por algo que a ella le agradaba, sus víctimas sufrían y mucho más porque los mataba sin cargo de consciencia.

—Es verdad, que es solo un niño—dijo Invel, mientras veían al chico caminar entre los huesos y se acercaba a Bradman, sin temer a su aspecto o a su intención de matarle—Pero, el conoce todo de nosotros aunque no lo recuerde. Observa, Lady Eileen.

Ella observo que entre la bruma de oscuridad, el caminaba inconsciente de sí mismo y extendía su mano hasta la Parca misma.

—Tu poder es…maravilloso—comento el chico, su voz sonaba resonante gracias a la distorsión de la barrera de aire— ¿Alguna vez me lo enseñarías?

Bradman pudo ver ante sí, un poder abrumador y al fijarse en sus ojos oscuros donde un brillo carmesí moraba algo le hizo estremecer, este chico era…

—…—comento la Parca, Eileen sonrío ante ella estaba el emperador que una vez atemorizo al mundo mismo y desafío los Tabús de la historia—Yo…

—No te preocupes, Bradman—comento Eileen entrando en aquella barrera y acercándose al chico que estaba frente a ellos—Soy yo, quien debería disculparme. No era mi intención provocarte, Bradman y mucho menos subestimar a nuestro invitado de honor.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Hola a todos**

 **Seguimos en AU…y, rayos aun no supero eso del Gruvia apenas comenzaba a verle futuro y se fue a la basura. Bueno seguire con otro Brotp Spriggan, es que esos chicos me encantan y bueno terminare con un Zeref tan lindo…**


	7. No hay nada lindo en eso

**Los 12 Spriggans:**

 **Designios del pasado: Fragmento 3**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Brotps:**

 **Brandish** **~Dimaria**

 **Random:**

 **26\. "Stop smirking or I will stab you." / "Deja de sonreír o voy a apuñalarte."**

 **94\. "Take a deep breath. It's gonna be fine." / "Respira profundo. Estará bien/todo estará bien."**

 **Summary:** **Dimaria y Brandish eran enemigas, aún así ellas se unirían a pesar de su indiferencia, por el regreso del emperador que era un niño…** **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "** **Reto: Maratón de Brotps** **" de Fairy** **Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **AU(Universo Alternativo)**

 **Palabras:** **502** **Aprox.**

 **#12EscudosSpriggan**

 **#ZerefelEmperador**

 **#Odioalamagia**

 **7\. No hay nada lindo en eso.**

—Deja de sonreír o voy a apuñalarte—La voz de Dimaria resonó en el pasillo, fulminando con la mirada a Brandish la demoledora de naciones quien sonreía.

Algo inusual, viniendo de ella.

Estaba airada, el imbécil de Walh Itch le había tendido una trampa y jamás le perdonaría tal broma.

Lo haría sufrir lentamente y entonces…

A una chica jamás, jamás se le toca su espada y se le estropea el filo de tal forma que tenga corazoncitos.

—No lo veo tan malo—comento con sus ojos verdes, vistiendo un abrigo y su falda corta tan formal.

Era una de los maestros de la Academia, de por si una contrincante poderosa.

—Se ve lindo, siendo tu una chica se vería mejor—continuo la peliverde, mientras se llevaba un mango estrella entre sus manos.

Una vena de ira pálpito en la frente, sus ojos castaños por un instante cambiaron de color y empuñando la espada, señaló a la peliverde.

—Después me encargaré de ustedes—comento con una sonrisa cuya malicia se palpaba—Lord August, nos llamó a una reunión en el salón del dragón negro.

—No hay nada lindo en eso—respondió Brandish, con un suspiro y continuaron el camino.

La magia parecía fluir y su poder aumentar, a medida que se acercaban al salón del dragón negro.

La puerta estaba abierta, vieron la inmensa oscuridad en una esfera rodeando a alguien y luego, en un puff desaparecer.

Ante ellas estaban Lady Eileen, Bradman, Invel, Larcade y un chico pelinegro con sus ojos de color amaranto.

—Ese chico es…—Brandish miró a Dimaria quien se veía sorprendida, sus ojos estaban llenos de algo tan distinto de si: esperanza.

Solía verla y siempre le encontraba el vacío en sus ojos, nada linda con una vestimenta anti-femenina.

—Respira profundo—le comentó. Miró al chico, se acerco a él que la miraba como si viese a un aliado. Parecía fluir de él un poder y una calma en todo el lugar —Estará bien, todo esta bien.

—¿Y, bien?—pregunto una voz, se volvieron para ver a Neinhart sonreír con burla —¿Qué estamos esperando?

La sala cayó al ver entrar a Lord August con algo arrastrado detrás, a su lado Jacob Lessio y cerca los pasos firmes de Ajeel.

—Te ves ridícula, Dimaria —comento el rey del desierto, miro al grupo reunido—¿Dónde esta el emperador?

Se fijo en que entre ellos, apareció un chico de cabello negro con una chaqueta y unos pantalones vaqueros.

—¿Este es el "Emperador"?—comento con una sonrisa, mientras cerca y mirando de arriba a abajo al chico, soltó una carcajada —¿No están bromeando?

—Si él es el emperador —comento Brandish, colocándose delante del chico, apartando a Ajeel y sosteniendo su mentón —Sera perfecto, no me interesa el conflicto y en sus ojos hay nobleza.

—¡Hyahyahya!—la risa de Walh, hizo molestar a Dimaria —Ha perdido la…

"Ching" el sonido del filo de una espada, sonó por el salón y una rubia miraba con odio al Machina.

—Creo que me debes una.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Hola a todos**

 **Jejeje me encanta molestar a Dimaria y más con Walh es tan chevre.**

 **Pobre Zeref, le usan de prueba y eso que es el emperador.**


	8. Abrumada

**Los 12 Spriggans:**

 **Designios del pasado: Fragmento 3**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Brotps:**

 **Eileen~Larcade**

 **Random:**

 **13\. "Do you need me to come take care of you?" / "¿Me necesitas para venir a cuidarte?"** **&**

 **89\. "I expected more from you!" / "Esperaba más de ti."**

 **Summary: Liberar tal poder tenía sus consecuencias, Larcade lo sabía y por extraño que fuera solo su hermano era la guía. Eileen estaba sorprendida aun del chico y cuando liberare el sello de Aksheram por fin vería al emperador del que había escuchado. Lo que no esperaba, era el abrumador poder con el que se encontró...** **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "** **Reto: Maratón de Brotps** **" de Fairy** **Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **AU(Universo Alternativo)**

 **Palabras:** **495** **Aprox.**

 **#12EscudosSpriggan**

 **#ZerefelEmperador**

 **#Odioalamagia**

 **8\. Abrumada**

Eileen observó el juego de la espada, era entretenido ver a la juventud y sus fuerzas tan incansable.

Se volvió, vio al chico pelinegro que miraba al grupo y le miro con una sonrisa.

—Esperaba más de ti—comento mirando al chico, tras él se alzaba la forma blanca y real de Larcade—Supongo, el destino juega con las vidas desafortunadas.

Larcade solo pudo sonreír, llevó las manos a los hombros del chico y veía a Eileen Belserion, extender sus dedos para que apareciera un báculo.

—Lord August, estamos listos —comento ella, entonces golpeo el suelo y Larcade pudo ver como su traje era remplazado por uno tan distinto: Su traje de hechicera.

Pudo ver que Dimaria y Walh se acercaban, uniéndose al círculo alrededor de su hermano.

Los 12 Spriggans estaban allí reunidos, en el salón del dragón negro y por extraño que pareciera, al mirar la causa de esa reunión, sonrió al pensar que era su hermano.

—Lo siento, hermano —murmuro Larcade, entonces todo se ilumino tras el golpe del báculo de Eileen y August.

Vio la inquietud en los ojos de su hermano, por extraño que pareciera podía sentir su dolor y el grito que salió de sus labios lo hirió.

Agarro con fuerza su joven cuerpo, sintió la ráfaga de poder envolverlos y ver como en sus brazos, los recuerdos de la "maldición de Aksheram", inundaban la mente del pelinegro.

Sus ojos oscurecidos, sus labios abiertos sin emitir ruido alguno y vio como la luz del sol se ocultaba, era como ver el corazón de su hermano ardía.

Sintió una humedad, se llevo una mano al rostro y miro al que era su hermano, estaba rodeado con el poder de los 12 uno tan fuerte que trascendía las épocas.

Agarro a su hermano, deseaba transmitir su luz una que mucho tiempo atrás le había dado y ahora podía devolver ese favor.

Cuando todo termino y el círculo se deshizo, vio como de pie en un extraño silencio, Zeref no decía nada.

Eileen se dejo caer de rodillas, estaba abrumada al liberar tal poder y verlo emerger ante ella, escucho pasos.

Los demás se habían levantado, ninguno excepto Larcade estaba cerca del chico.

El ruido del vidrio del Domo del oscuro salón, la sacó de sus observaciones para ver descender del cielo a un hombre de cabello blanco.

Si pudiera elegir otro momento para que Acnologia despertara, ese sería ahora.

Se puso en posición de ataque, sabía lo que podría llegar a suceder y vio la ira del dragón negro, era para ella.

El lanzó un zarpazo con solo su mano, se apartó y por poco pudo haber muerto.

Alguien, pudo haber intervenido y estaba segura, que no fue el imbécil de God Serena.

Ante ella, una figura imponente de un hombre cuya alma pura resguardaba al emperador.

Se encontró con Larcade, junto a una cálida sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para ayudarla.

—¿Me necesitas para cuidarte? — preguntó, ella rechazo su mano.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Hola a todos**

 **Así, va casi a punto de terminar esta brotp y este Fragmento 3 de Designios del pasado.**


	9. Amigo

**Los 12 Spriggans:**

 **Designios del pasado: Fragmento 3**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Brotps:**

 **Jacob Lessio~God Serena**

 **Random:**

 **13\. "Do you need me to come take care of you?" / "¿Me necesitas para venir a cuidarte?"** **&**

 **27** **. "How are you doing? And don't lie." / ¿Cómo estás? Y no mientas**

 **Summary:**

 **La aparición de Acnologia provocó entre los 12 una extraña sensación de amenaza, una que God Serena esperaba y Jacob no deseaba…** **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "** **Reto: Maratón de Brotps** **" de Fairy** **Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **AU(Universo Alternativo)**

 **Palabras:** **Aprox.**

 **#12EscudosSpriggan**

 **#ZerefelEmperador**

 **#Odioalamagia**

 **8\. Amigos**

God serena estaba excitado, ver ante el una de los sueños y leyendas de todo dragón Slayer: El rey dragón, Acnologia.

Ver a Larcade hacerle frente y tomarlo con calma, estaba provocándole una ira que podía dirigirse al Spriggan, pero, no lo sentía sino hacia el dragón.

—Ese Larcade…—murmuro, miro al emperador y le vio expuesto ante el poder de Acnologia —No voy a dejar que le toque.

Sonrió, caminando hacia el chico y sintiendo la mirada de su rival, un enemigo de la humanidad que podía destruir al chico.

—Oh, Acnologia…—comento inclinando el rostro, no cometería el mismo error que su antecesor —Es bueno ver tu presencia sobre esta tierra, ¿A que viene el honor de tu visita?

El dragón sólo tiro un zarpazo, God serena no lo vio venir y apoyándose en las manos, esquivo hacia atrás.

No pudo ver que se lanzaba, entonces, pudo sentir la mano de alguien que lo arrastraba hacia atrás.

Se volvió para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros, el tatuaje de un cráneo de Jacob Lessio y su traje.

—¿Me necesitas para venir a cuidarte?—comento, mientras sostenía su hombro con firmeza —¿Cómo estas? Y no mientas.

El asintió, miraron al emperador quien aun permanecía con su mirada al cielo.

—Estoy bien, gracias—La vida le había enseñado a God Serena una cosa: Solo había una segunda oportunidad y esta venia acompañada.

—No estorbes—La voz de Acnologia resonó en el salón, vio con el corazón en la mano como se acercaba al pelinegro —Mago Oscuro…

El chico reaccionó, su rostro comenzó a sonreír y sus ojos oscuros comenzaron a tornarse rojizos.

—…—una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos, solo dio a entender una cosa y no era una amenaza —¿Por qué estas aquí?

—¿No puedo venir a darte la bienvenida? —comento burlón, mientras una brisa fresca revolvía su cabello blanco y en su mirada había una extraña calma—Amigo….

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Bien, aquí esta terminando por poco este drabble Dios les bendiga.**


	10. Anhelo

**Los 12 Spriggans:**

 **Designios del pasado: Fragmento 3**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Brotps:**

 **Zeref ~Acnologia**

 **Random:**

 **8** **3\. "You look sad. Let's go get ice cream." / "Te ves triste. Vamos por helado."**

 **86\. "Everything hurts. I'm dying." "Don't be so dramatic." / "Todo duele. Estoy** **muriendo.** **" "** **No seas tan dramático** **"**

 **Summary:**

 **Zeref tenía algo en común con Acnologia, ambos eran odiados con la misma intensidad.**

 **Pero, vería el anhelo que algún momento sonó en un futuro distante…** **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "** **Reto: Maratón de Brotps** **" de Fairy** **Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **AU(Universo Alternativo)~Anime/Manga**

 **Palabras:** **490** **Aprox.**

 **#12EscudosSpriggan**

 **#ZerefelEmperador**

 **#Odioalamagia**

 **10.** **Anhelo**

Zeref sonrió, miró al hombre moreno y sus marcas sobre la piel.

Vestía harapos, parecía un mendigo y sus brazos torneados, expuestos entre tiras de lo que fuese una camisa junto a sus pies descalzos.

—Me duele todo—murmuro, miro alrededor a cada uno de los Spriggans y se llevó una mano al rostro —creo que Estoy muriendo…

—No seas tan dramático —bufo el dragón slayer y con una sonrisa miró al pelinegro—No seas así con ellos, acabaron de verte regresar después de tantos años y sales con esas.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada, parecía un niño y Acnologia solo miraba al chico que se acercó al grupo reunido, vio como le miraban.

Una rubia le preguntaba, el chico respondía sin dudar y vio como le abrazaba, como las manos estaban en sus hombros junto a las sonrisas de compañerismo.

Era extraño, sentir esa sensación de melancolía y de ausencia como si alguna vez anhelara tal compañía.

El mago oscuro, había sido el único que se acerco a su destructiva existencia y aunque el mundo le odiara ese hombre, solo tenía una meta: destruir la magia.

Era el único cuya solitaria existencia, comprendía lo que el sentía y mucho más, cuando el había perdido a todos los que amaba.

La oscuridad parecía cernirse sobre ellos, en aquel entonces habían destruido más vidas y habían roto tantos tabús que ya no recordaba.

Pero, ahora con esta nueva oportunidad miraba al chico que había perdido y que cumpliría su deseo.

—Te ves triste —la voz del pelinegro lo saco de sus pensamientos—Vamos por un helado, ¿No crees?

—No exageres, mago oscuro —comento con burla, se acerco al chico —Uno de esos famosos Mango estrella, ¿Son tan buenos como dicen?

El chico sonrió, Zeref sabia que Acnologia solo tenía que disfrutar en compañía tales momentos.

El pasado solía nublar el presente, uno que tal vez no existía.

Cerro los ojos, tales momentos solo podían significar una cosa:

"Era un sueño" pensó y al abrir los ojos, se volvió para ver a Mavis con el collar de Invel en su cuello sobre la mesa con Eileen.

—Solo fue un sueño…—murmuro mirando la nieve, una tormenta creada por el General Invierno —Pero, era tan real…

Miró la tormenta, escucho los jadeos de dolor de Mavis y apretó los labios.

—¿Dónde esta August?—pregunto, miró que la tormenta se había ido y Eileen simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—August salio a cumplir su deseo —comento ella con sus manos aun sobre la rubia, mientras una sonrisa pícara aparecía en su rostro—Jacob y los demás se han ido, excepto Larcade. Eso ya lo sabes, parece no apartarse de ti…

Ella sonrió, el soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la entrada.

—¿A dónde va emperador? —escuchó la voz de su aprendiz.

—A admirar mi deseo —comento dando la espalda, solo quería confirmar algo y ese "Algo" estaba en la batalla.

"Natsu, su hermano".

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Aquí mi brotp, pues, pensé en este par de compañeros de lucha y me gusta.**


	11. Presentación

**Los 12 Spriggans:**

 **Designios del pasado: Fragmento 3**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Brotps:**

 **Jacob Lessio ~August**

 **Random:**

 **19\. "It's been ten minutes and you haven't texted me back, are you still alive?" / "Han pasado diez minutos y aún no me respondes el mensaje, ¿aún vives?"**

 **48\. "There's a new guy/girl at school/work and I think I'm in love." / "Hay un/a chico/a nuevo/a en el colegio/trabajo y creo que estoy enamorado/a.**

 **S** **umary:**

 **August sabía que el chico despertaría, que mejores manos que las del mejor asesino del imperio…lo que no esperaba era a dos molestias y lo que conllevaba eso al cuidado del emperador…** **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "** **Reto: Maratón de Brotps** **" de Fairy** **Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **AU(Universo Alternativo)~Anime/Manga**

 **Palabras:** **499 a** **prox.**

 **#12EscudosSpriggan**

 **#ZerefelEmperador**

 **#Odioalamagia**

 **11\. Presentación**

"Esta en sus recuerdos" pensó August al ver al chico sobre la cama, había visto como caía inconsciente ante ellos. La saturación en su mente de recuerdos, provocó a su cuerpo una fatiga progresiva y un agotamiento fuerte a sus neuronas.

Los doce escudos y Acnologia cuidaban del chico, ya tenia dos días así en tal estado.

Pero, lo que hacia "La maldición de Aksheram", no era solo recuerdos sino que la personalidad se combinaba y el usuario sufría una terrible fatiga, pero, su cuerpo cambiaba progresivamente.

Caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al coliseo, había dejado a Jacob con el chico a su cuidado; debía encargarse de la presentación a los nuevos estudiantes y sus maestros.

Se detuvo, abrió una IPho-lacrima y tecleando llamó al asesino más efectivo del imperio, sabría a donde llevar al emperador si estuviese en peligro.

Reintegrar a Larcade y a Acnologia como maestros, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

"¿Qué estaba pasando que no contestaba ni siquiera el whatspriggan?" pensó el rey mago.

— Han pasado diez minutos y aún no me respondes el mensaje, ¿Estas vivo?—pregunto molesto.

Escuchó unas risas, luego la voz de Jacob sonaba extraña.

— _Hay un chico nuevo en el trabajo y creo que estoy enamorado_ —Escucho unas risas del otro lado de la línea, esas voces eran de un par de idiotas — _¡Mierda! ¡Lamento eso Lord August! ¡Ya verán ustedes!_

Golpeó el suelo con su báculo, ante él aparecieron en medio de una nube de humo dos molestias y que se encargaría de ellos.

—Espero, Jacob —comento August al asesino que estaba en la línea, vio como Larcade Dragneel y God Serena le miraban nerviosos—No dejes entrar a nadie, sin notificarme.

— _Si, Lord August_ —colgó y fijo sus ojos en el par de idiotas.

—Bien, creó que tenemos asuntos pendientes ¿No? —Ambos le miraron con pánico, Ahora, verían porque le apodaban: Calamidad.

Jacob miró al pelinegro, estaba confuso ante lo que sucedía al emperador y vio el rostro joven, de quien cambio el mundo muchos años atrás.

—¿No es lindo? —la voz de una pelirroja que se inclinaba sobre la cama, vio como deslizaba sus dedos apartando el negro cabello de su frente —Es tan joven y en sus hombros, cae una terrible magia. Aksheram es terrible, ¿No crees?

"¿En que momento había entrado?" pensó y miró a la abrumadora hechicera: Eileen Belserion conocida como "La Desesperación Escarlata"

—Puedes irte, tu tiempo se acabo —miró el teléfono que ella elevaba un IPhone, ante sus ojos.

"

 _Viejo aburrido (August):v_

— _Por ahora ves y cambia con Jacob, necesito su presencia acá tiene que llevarse algo…es inmediata esta orden, Eileen…"_ Leyó _._

—Olvida eso, ¿eh?—comento, le había apartado el teléfono —Así que puedes irte, te esta esperando en la oficina central.

Jacob asintió y miró a la pelirroja, ella se cruzaba de piernas tecleando en su IPhon-Lacrima.

Cerró la puerta y pensó en lo contradictorio que eran los doce escudos, tanto, como el emperador que habían esperado.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Ya que alguien por allí mencionó a August como el profesor regañón, y se me vino a la cabeza una escena tal para esas locas frases.**

 **Manga rincón:**

 **Hoy sabíamos que eso pasaría, si paso en Rave ¿No pasaría en FT?**

 **Jajaja Spriggans chismosos esos, tenia que usar esa inspiración y dos: Neinhart con Invel.**

 **Hasta el próximo ;3**


	12. Bienvenidos a casa

**Los 12 Spriggans:**

 **Designios del pasado: Fragmento 3**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Brotps:**

 **Eileen Belserion ~Zeref Dragneel**

 **Random:**

 **91\. "I know it's been a while since we've seen each other, but…" / "Se que ha pasado tiempo sin vernos, pero…"**

 **65\. "Oh, honey…" / "Oh, cariño…"**

 **S** **umary:**

 **Eileen quería que despertará de su sueño y para ello, lo forzaría a despertar.**

 **Tal vez no esperaba aquello que encontró, para terminar fortaleciendo su lazo con aquel chico...**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "** **Reto: Maratón de Brotps** **" de Fairy** **Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **AU(Universo Alternativo)~Anime/Manga**

 **Palabras:** **a** **prox.**

 **#12EscudosSpriggan**

 **#ZerefelEmperador**

 **#Odioalamagia**

 **12\. Bienvenido a casa**

Eileen observó, como los ojos bajo los párpados se movían e hizo una mueca de molestia.

Estaba tardando demasiado en despertar, colocó la palma de su mano en la frente.

Su temperatura había subido, si deseaba que despertará tenía que intervenir y en un instante vio algo que parecía casi imperceptible a los ojos.

La piel desprendía densa neblina oscurecida, era magia y pudo ver como su hechizo en las manos se deshacía, dejando ver las garras oscuras de sus brazos.

Colocó una de sus manos en su frente, sintió como daba vueltas y la oscuridad dejó ver un chico pelinegro.

— **Oh, cariño** —dijo ella, se acercó al niño y le acarició el rostro — **Se que ha pasado tiempo sin vernos, pero, tu, eres el único que puede con esto.**

Las lágrimas en sus oscuros ojos, sus mejillas tan sonrosadas y su cabello negro, el poder giraba entorno a él.

Ella sintió como se unía a él, como sus pensamientos se filtraban en ella y el lazo que los Spriggans formaron con él, se fortalecía.

Era confortable, saber que ya no tendría que pasar por ello otra vez y una sonrisa se avistó en sus labios.

Ella envolvió sus brazos en el chico, sintió sus brazos envolverse en su cintura y luego sentir que comenzaba a crecer como a quien conocía.

— **Emperador, bienvenido** —murmuro ella, mientras veía a su alrededor como los recuerdos giraban y vio uno en particular — **Asi es, estas aquí con los que deseamos tu deseo y…ellos también** —señalo a las imágenes de una rubia, pero, cuándo quiso ver al otro… — **Ellos llegarán a entenderlo.**

Todo desapareció en un remolino de luz, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Larcade Dragneel.

— **Es bueno ver, que has ayudado al emperador** —miro al chico pelinegro, estaba recostado en la cabecera de la cama y una suave mirada al Dragneel blanco — **Pero, no deberías ver, lo que no se te ha permitido**.

— **Larcade** —La voz ronca del chico, interrumpió la amenaza y vio una extraña calidez, una que la hizo estremecer —, **Eileen sólo quiso ayudarme y protegerme. ¿No es así?**

Ella trago en seco, una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro y asintió.

— **Supongo, que tu lo cuidarás ¿No?** —recalco al ver al calmado Larcade — **Oh, cariño** —coqueta sonrió al pelinegro — **Espero hacerte olvidar tus miedos, Ok.**

Zeref río, vio como lanzaba un beso y salía del cuarto dejando la tranquilidad de Larcade rodear el cuarto.

— **Asi que, el sello de Aksheram era matarme al recordar, ¿eh?** —sonrió, Larcade asintió y dejó expuesto a los ojos del chico la luz de su poder— **No deseaba preocuparlos, pero, ya conoces como es esto…** ,—suspiró, se llevo una mano a la frente — **Es difícil asimilar esto, pero, me preocupa Natsu**.

— **Esta bien** —comento, mientras dejaba ver ente sus manos una lacrima— **Ahora, esta bajo vigilancia por sí te comunicas con él.**

— **Si, eso supuse** —chasqueo sus dedos, en su hombro tras una oscura niebla apareció una criatura — **Obra, vigilará sus pasos y espero que dentro de poco pueda pagar una deuda…**

Larcade río, al ver la peligrosa criatura ser acariciada por el pelinegro y sonreír, para desaparecer otra vez.

— **Bueno, solo puedo decirte** —se miraron a los ojos en silencio y sonrió — **Bienvenido a casa, heredero al trono del imperio Álvarez y mi hermano, Zeref.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Gracias por el sorteo rápido, Liraaz~sama y aquí hago entrega del Brotp**


	13. Todo por su bien

**Los 12 Spriggans:**

 **Designios del pasado: Fragmento 3**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Brotps:**

 **Larcade y Zeref Dragneel**

 **Random:**

 **22\. "Look at this picture." / "Mira esta foto."**

 **34\. "Nothing could possibly have prepared me for this moment." / "Nada podría haberme preparado para este momento."**

 **S** **umary:**

 **A solas tras la visita de la peligrosa Eileen, Larcade y Zeref tienen una conversación que tenían pendiente hacia mucho tiempo...E** **ste conjunto de drabbles participa en el Foro Cannon Island "** **Reto: Maratón de Brotps** **" de Fairy** **Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **AU(Universo Alternativo)~Anime/Manga**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Algunos personajes OoC**

 **Palabras:** **534 a** **prox.**

 **#12EscudosSpriggan**

 **#ZerefelEmperador**

 **#Odioalamagia**

 **13\. Todo por su bienestar**

— **¿Qué?—** pregunto Larcade, al ver los oscuros ojos fijos en él.

— **Llamarme emperador o su majestad, es un poco incómodo** —dijo el pelinegro, apretando el collar en su cuello — **Nada podría haberme preparado para este momento, Larcade.**

El Dragneel blanco le miró con una suave sonrisa, su hermano aun era tan joven y traer "La memoria de Aksheram" así era como se le conocía a esa magia era agotador.

Ellos aun estaban ligados, no solo por la sangre y menos por los hechos, sino por la magia a su pasado.

— **Supongo** —comento Zeref, mirando el collar en el cuello del que decía ser su hermano — **, que tu también la conservas, ¿no?**

Larcade asintió, miro como la tranquila aura del otro Dragneel cubría su oscuridad y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en ella en medio de su confusión.

— **Si, eso siempre lo recordaré** —comento, mientras extendía la cuerda del collar y una pieza se abría, cuando el Dragneel presionaba su pulgar en un pequeño círculo — **A nadie se le olvida, su familia y mucho menos, su propia muerte.**

Zeref sonrió, al ver como una foto se dejaba ver en el pequeño círculo plateado y tan parecido al suyo.

En ella, aparecían Natsu con su suéter de lana rojo combinado con unos pantalones gruesos y unas botas hasta las rodillas, junto a su inseparable bufanda.

Una que paso de generación, en generación en la familia Dragneel y mas en los hijos menores.

En ese entonces, Natsu tenia 5 años y a su lado estaba él con su chaqueta negro con amarillo, unas botas con líneas rojas junto a un inseparable libro.

Lo que más llamo su atención, fue una sola cosa y era: ¿Quién había tomado la foto?

Como sí leyera sus pensamientos, Larcade asintió y sonrió al entender la confusión de sus ojos, Zeref sintió una lágrima recorrer su mejilla.

— **Tuve que irme, estaban en peligro si me quedaba—** respondió a su pregunta no hecha, algo que el pelinegro entendía y solo porque ahora lo sabia mejor.

Protegería con todas sus fuerzas a su familia, no importaba solo su bienestar y allí, estaban ese par de tontos que pensaban lo mismo.

— **Espero la próxima traigas a Natsu, ¿ok?** —Zeref se echo a reír, realmente estaba en casa **—¿Sabes que Natsu se enojará por esa estúpida forma de pensar?**

Ambos rieron, sabiendo que Natsu era terco y que los golpearía a ambos, cuándo los viera.

— **Mis recuerdos, poco a poco cobran sentido—** dijo el pelinegro, soltó un suspiro — **Realmente odio cada vez más, la magia.**

Larcade comprendía, ese chico estaba cansado de ser perseguido y que la tranquilidad de la paz, se desvaneciera de sus manos por culpa de esta "habilidad".

Él pudo ver el sueño en el que Eileen y él estaban nadando, tuvo que intervenir para que la hechicera no supiera más de lo necesario.

Después de todo, no iba a dejar que aquella amenaza y manipulación velada en un "Oh, cariño" se cumpliera.

Sonrío, conocía a la peligrosa " _Desesperacion Escarlata"_ y su reputación como la aprendiz del oscuro mago, hace mucho tiempo.

Miró lo cansado que estaba su majestad, susurro un canto y vio como sus párpados se cerraban, tenía cuentas que atender.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, Ciao!**

 **Si, si ya se que los Spriggans son asesinos y son fríos, y…un montón de cosas.**

 **Pero, son personas y ellos también viven vidas tras la magia ¿saben?**

 **Si, ya se…hay OoC en algunos personajes y me encanta hacerlo, a veces. Pero, no se preocupen no distorsionare sus sensuales personalidades.**

 **Arrivedercci!**


End file.
